Hitomi
by Lokus
Summary: Hitomi ist ein Muggelmädchen und beobachtet, wie eine Gruppe seltsam gekleideter Menschen vor ihren Augen am Bahnhof King's Cross in einer Backsteinmauer verschwinden...
1. Hitomi

Hitomi  
  
Hitomi, ein kleines schmächtiges Mädchen von etwa 10 Jahren saß am Fenster ihres Zimmers und blickte auf die Straße vor ihr, als die Stimme ihrer Mutter sie unsanft aus ihrem Tagtraum riss. „Hitomi, wo bleibst du? Wir kommen zu spät zum Bahnhof, wenn du dich nicht beeilst."Darauf folgte die wütende Stimme ihrer Schwester Valerie: „Wenn du nicht sofort deinen Hintern zum Auto bewegst, dann und das schwör ich dir, lassen wir dich hier!" Hitomi rutschte langsam vom Fenstersims, griff nach ihrer Jacke und ihrem Rucksack und verließ gemächlich ihr Zimmer. Hitomis Familie machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Wie jedes Jahr würden sie von London King´s Cross aus mit dem Zug nach Hastings fahren, um dort Großmutter Vandom zu besuchen. Der einzige Unterschied bestand heuer darin, dass die fünfköpfige Familie diesmal nicht während der Ferien, sondern zu Ferienende fuhr. Für Hitomi und ihre zwei älteren Schwestern Valerie und Leonie hätte eigentlich genau an diesem Tag die Schule wieder begonnen, doch auf Ersuch ihrer Eltern, blieb ihnen der Schulanfang erspart. Nun, genaugenommen würde er nur hinausgezögert, in drei Tagen wären auch für die drei Schwestern die „ach- so- kurzen"Ferien zu Ende. Doch was zu dem gegebenen Zeitpunkt noch niemand ahnen konnte - Diese Reise würde für Hitomi ein ganz besonderer Auftakt ins neue Schuljahr werden. Ja, diese Reise würde das Leben des kleinen Mädchens auf außergewöhnliche Art und Weise für immer verändern.  
  
Ein kräftiger Windstoß fand seinen Weg durch das leicht geöffnete Autofenster in dem Moment, als Hitomis Vater den Wagen aus der Einfahrt fuhr, und zersauste die schwarzen Haare des Mädchens. Hitomi saß völlig reglos am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Sie lauschte den Gesprächen ihrer älteren Schwestern und machte sich selbst ihre eigenen Gedanken darüber, obgleich sie sich nie daran beteiligte. Sie war schon immer etwas schweigsam gewesen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Leonie und Valerie, die beide sehr quirlige und laute Mädchen waren. Außerdem sah Hitomi so gar nicht wie der Rest ihrer Familie aus. Sie hatte weder blondes noch braunes Haar, wie die anderen. Tatsächlich wurden ihre Eltern schon oft gefragt, von wem ihr jüngstes Kind nun eigentlich die rabenschwarzen Haare geerbt hatte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage hatte ihnen einst Großmutter Vandom verraten. Ihrer Ansicht nach konnten „diese"Haare nur von Ururgroßmutter Notburga stammen. Da allerdings niemand, außer Großmutter selbst mehr wusste, wie Notburga ausgesehen hatte, musste die Familie ganz einfach auf die Richtigkeit dieser Erklärung vertrauen. Dazu kam, dass Hitomis Augenfarbe sich vollkommen von den Augenfarben ihrer Eltern und Geschwister unterschied. Diese „Teufelsaugen", wie die alte, verwirrte und mittlerweile verstorbene Großtante der Familie sie einst genannt hatte, wirkten tatsächlich bei näherer Betrachtung etwas unheimlich. Hatten doch Hitomis Eltern beide grüne Augen, so verwunderte es jeden, der dies beobachtete, dass das Mädchen selbst bersteinfarbene Katzenaugen besaß. Hitomi selbst, störte dies nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil, es gefiel ihr sogar ziemlich gut, wirkte sie doch sonst eher blass und kränklich und nach ihrem Geschmack fast ein bisschen zu normal.  
  
Der Wagen hielt an und weckte die träumende Hitomi, die während der Fahrt eingeschlafen war. Nur widerwillig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf den Parkplatz, auf die vielen Menschen die umhereilten und auf das Bahnhofsgelände, das sich, halb vom riesigen Bahnhofsgebäude verdeckt, vor ihr erstreckte. Sie schlüpfte umständlich in ihre Jacke, hängte sich den Rucksack um und stieg fröstelnd aus dem Auto. Die Familie machte sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Bahnsteig zehn, wo die Eltern ihre Töchter für ein paar Minuten alleine ließen, um die Fahrkarten und ein paar Snacks zu besorgen. Als diese verschwunden waren, machten sich Hitomi, Leonie und Valerie auf die Suche nach einem Sitzplatz. Sie setzten sich schließlich auf eine grüne Bank, die sich etwas abseits befand und ihnen freie Sicht auf Gleis neun bot. Die Mädchen saßen schweigend nebeneinander, wobei Valerie und Leonie aufmerksam das rege Treiben auf den Bahnsteigen beobachteten, während ihre jüngere Schwester, den Kopf auf den eingezogenen Knien liegen, ausdruckslos gen Bahnhofsboden starrte. „Ich glaub mich knutscht´n Elch!"Das dritte Mal in Folge, wurde Hitomi aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Neugierig blickte das Mädchen ihre Schwester Valerie an, die soeben laut ausgerufen hatte und offensichtlich ganz aus dem Häuschen war. Auch Leonie wandte sich fragend und zugleich ein bisschen erschrocken zu ihrer älteren Schwester um. Was war denn bloß so unglaublich, dass es Valerie derart in Erstauen versetzte? Doch anstatt einer Erklärung, deutete diese bloß mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung Gleiß neun. Gespannt verfolgten die Mädchen das Deuten Valeries und sahen, dass sie auf die Absperrung zwischen Bahnsteig neun und zehn wies. Erst jetzt begriffen sie, dass es eine Gruppe seltsam gekleideter Menschen war, die Valeries Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen haben musste. Das Außergewöhnliche an diesen Menschen waren zweifellos die feuerroten Haare, die jede dieser sechs Personen mehr oder minder besaß. Einzig ein Junge unterschied sich von ihnen. Er war gekleidet wie sie, doch hatte er schwarzes Haar und außerdem stand er etwas abseits von ihnen, er gehörte offensichtlich nicht dieser Familie an. Ohne ihren Blick von diesen Menschen abzuwenden meinte Leonie fassungslos: „Ich hab noch nie solch unglaublich rote Haare gesehen, ihr etwa?" Während Hitomi nur nickte fiel Valeries Antwort anders aus als erwartet: „Nein hab' ich nicht, aber es sind ja auch nicht die Haare, die ich meine. Da ist gerade einer von denen in dieser Backsteinmauer, ich meine diese Absperrung zwischen Gleiß neun und zehn, verschwunden."Leonie wollte gerade die Hand heben, um ihrer Schwester höhnisch den Vogel zu zeigen, als einer der sechs Rothaarigen anfing, geradewegs auf die massive Mauer zuzulaufen, um keine drei Sekunden später in dieser zu verschwinden. Es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte ihn diese Mauer förmlich mit Haut und Haaren verschluckt. Jetzt war es an Leonie erschrocken aufzuschreien. Hitomi konnte sehen, wie ihre Schwester unbewusst ihre Kinnlade sinken ließ und musste unweigerlich darüber lächeln. Auch sie beobachtete daraufhin schweigend, wie alle diese Personen, einschließlich des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, nach und nach in der Absperrung verschwanden. Als auch der Letzte von ihnen sich buchstäblich mit dieser Backsteinmauer vereinigt hatte, konnte Hitomi ihre Schwestern leise schlucken hören, da diese offenbar während des seltsamen Vorganges vollkommen darauf vergessen hatten. Doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht minder erstaunt und vielleicht sogar ein wenig erschrocken war. Die Erste, die sich aus ihrer Erstarrung wieder aufrichtete, war Valerie. Sie erhob sich und blickte ihre Schwestern auffordernd an. Die beiden standen wortlos auf und folgten ihr, wie selbstverständlich, in Richtung Absperrung. Nur langsam näherten sich die drei dieser eigentlich völlig harmlos ausschauenden Mauer und selbst als sie vor ihr standen, war alles, wider ihren Erwartungen, vollkommen normal. Niemand schien das Verschwinden dieser Menschen bemerkt zu haben und wenn es doch jemand bemerkt haben sollte, so schien es denjenigen ganz und gar nicht zu interessieren. Die drei Schwestern standen nun keine zwei Schritte mehr von dieser Absperrung entfernt, sie hatten einen Halbkreis um ihn gebildet und ihr Anblick musste wohl etwas seltsam aussehen, wie sie da so standen und auf die Backsteine starrten. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen diabolisch dachte Hitomi erfreut und belustigt zugleich. Schon seit sie noch ganz klein gewesen war hatte sich nämlich in ihr ein unerklärliches Interesse an Esoterischem entwickelt, wogegen sich ihre Eltern jedoch immer aufzulehnen versucht hatten. Valerie brach das Schweigen. Sie war die Älteste und übernahm nun die Aufgabe, sich den Ort des Geschehens genauer anzusehen. „Also, entweder haben wir vorhin alle fantasiert, oder ich werde jetzt gleich in dieser Absperrung verschwinden!", sagte sie, während sie sich vorsichtig der Mauer näherte. Valerie achtete nicht auf das ängstliche Flehen Leonies, sie möge doch bitte sofort stehen bleiben und marschierte weiter Richtung Backsteinmauer. Dort angelangt blieb sie stehen und hob vorsichtig ihre Hand. Hitomi verfolgte gespannt, wie ihre Schwester mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft die Steine berührte..... ....Nichts. Trotzdem zog Valerie ruckartig ihre Hand zurück und schüttelte sich: „Wuah, gruslig ist das schon, müsst ihr wissen."Sie atmete erleichtert aus und drehte sich nun vollends zu ihren Schwestern um. Mutig geworden durch Valerie, berührte nun auch Leonie die Mauer und auch diesmal geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches. „Valerie, um ehrlich zu sein glaub ich, wir sind nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf. Es ist völlig unmöglich einfach so zu verschwinden und außerdem hat niemand sonst diese Menschen gesehen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir haben alles nur geträumt.", sagte Leonie und ihre Hand glitt langsam über die roten Ziegeln. In Hitomi, die bisweilen einfach nur dagestanden und ihren Schwestern zugesehen hatte, erwachte plötzlich ein eigenartiger Drang, ebenfalls diese Mauer zu berühren. Ihr war klar, dass nichts passieren würde und sie, genau wie ihre Schwestern, nicht zur Aufklärung der Dinge beitragen würde können und doch entflammte in ihr der starke Wunsch, diese kalten Steine anzufassen. Während ihre Schwestern sich bereits umgedreht hatten, um sich auf den Weg zurück zur Bank zu machen, schritt Hitomi auf die Mauer zu und blieb ganz dicht vor dieser stehen. Ihre Nasenspitze befand sich nur mehr wenige Zentimeter von den Backsteinen entfernt und sie konnte ganz deutlich die eisige Kälte, die von ihnen ausging, spüren. Hitomi fühlte ein leises Vibrieren, ausgehend von dieser Absperrung, oder kam das etwa von ihr selbst? Sie merkte deutlich, dass sie zu zittern begonnen hatte, für andere wohl kaum merklich, doch unaufhörlich. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, woher diese Anspannung, diese leise „Erregung" kam, doch war sie da und für niemanden, außer ihrer selbst, zu erkennen. „Hitomi was machst du da? Wir wollen gehen."„Komm schon, es passiert ja doch nichts.", hörte sie ihre Schwestern sagen und genau in diesem Moment berührten ihre Finger die rote Backsteinmauer und Hitomi hatte das Gefühl eingesaugt zu werden. Eingesaugt von einem übergroßen Strudel aus Luft. Überrascht stieß sie einen leisen spitzen Schrei aus und versuchte sich noch umzudrehen, um sich diesem gewaltigen Sog zu entreißen, doch er war zu stark für das Mädchen. Das Letzte was sie sah und hörte, waren Leonie und Valerie, die laut schreiend und mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zustürmten. Die beiden schafften es nicht mehr ihre kleine Schwester festzuhalten und mussten zusehen, wie diese hilflos vor ihren Augen, in dieser scheinbar festen Materie, verschwand. Keuchend und weinend stießen sie gegen die mittlerweile wieder festgewordene Mauer und prallten an ihr zurück. Sie konnten und wollten nicht glauben, was soeben passiert war. Doch nicht nur Valerie und Leonie waren fassungslos, denn auch Hitomi selbst wagte es nicht, ihre festverschlossenen Augen zu öffnen. Selbst als sie spürte, wie alles ruckartig stehen blieb, wie diese Wand sie mehr oder weniger „ausspuckte", hielt sie diese geschlossen. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was sie erwartete, denn obgleich sie hoffte, dass sie sich alles nur eingebildet hatte und sie beim Öffnen ihrer Augen feststellen würde, dass sie sich in Gegenwart ihrer Schwestern befand, so hatte sie doch eine schreckliche Vorahnung, die ihr sagte, dass sie sich gewiss nicht mehr dort befand, wo sie vor ein paar Sekunden noch gewesen war. Dies lag zum einen an den ihr völlig unbekannten Geräuschen, die sie hier vernahm, zum anderen an dieser außergewöhnlichen Stimmung, die hier vorherrschte und von Hitomi als sehr aufregend empfunden wurde. So ganz anders war es hier nun mal, als in der Muggelwelt, dachte sie und stutzte als sie bemerkte, welch seltsames Wort ihr da gerade eben in den Sinn gekommen war. „Muggel"? Woher hatte sie das bloß? Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, wusste sie selbst nicht mehr genau, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Doch schnell vergessen war dieses eigenartige Wort, als Hitomi zaghaft ihre Augen öffnete. Sie wusste plötzlich selbst nicht mehr, was genau sie erwartet hatte vorzufinden, doch „das"war es ganz bestimmt nicht gewesen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein Bahnsteig, zweimal so groß wie der, auf den sie sich eben noch befunden hatte und über ihr hing ein riesiges Messingschild mit der Aufschrift Bahnhof „King's Cross / Gleis 9 ¾". Ungläubig blickte sie auf die verschnörkelten Schriftzüge, doch selbst als Hitomi sie ein weiteres Mal las, konnte sie nicht so ganz glauben, was da stand. Soweit sie wusste, hatte es am Bahnhof King's Cross nie ein Gleis 9 ¾ gegeben. Daraus schloss sie, dass sich der Bahnhof entweder einen Scherz erlaubt haben musste, oder, und das hielt Hitomi für weitaus wahrscheinlicher, dieser Bahnsteig befand sich irgendwo auf dieser weiten Welt, ihretwegen in Guadalajara, doch gewiss nicht in London, im Bahnhof King's Cross, zwischen den ihr vertrauten Bahnsteigen neun und zehn. Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Blick auf der unglaublich großen und lärmenden Menschenmenge, die sich vor ihr auf dem breiten Bahnsteig befand, ruhen. Sie versuchte nachzudenken und eine vernünftige Erklärung für all das zu finden, doch eine solche fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein. Und so beschloss das Mädchen, sich ein bisschen umzuschauen und eventuell, wenn sie den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie schritt an vielen Menschen vorbei und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass insbesondere Kinder und Jugendliche diesen Zug betraten. Der Zug erinnerte sie irgendwie an Eisenbahnmodelle aus den 20er Jahren, obgleich er ihr, trotz seiner antiquierten Form und Fassade, sehr gut gefiel. Immer wieder wurde sie angerempelt oder missbilligend angeblickt. Dies konnte sie sich nicht ganz erklären, denn vom Kleidungsstil der meisten hob sie sich nicht wirklich ab. Hitomi hatte schnell gemerkt, dass alle hier sehr eigenartig gekleidet waren. Die Menschen trugen Umhänge und viele von ihnen hatten spitze Hüte am Kopf. Doch manche waren gekleidet wie sie, oder, dachte Hitomi, waren zumindest an dem Versuch, sich zu kleiden wie sie, kläglich gescheitert. Sie selbst trug eine schwarze Jacke und einen dunkelblauen Faltenrock, ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten. Einzig ihr Rücksack fiel etwas aus der Reihe, dieser hatte die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate.  
  
Ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, als Hitomi plötzlich einen Gong vernahm, der die Schüler, wie sie mittlerweile durch Wortfetzen herauszuhören vermocht hatte, dazu aufrief sich schleunigst in den Zug zu begeben. Genau in diesem Moment erblickte Hitomi die rundliche Frau mit den feuerroten Haaren von vorhin. Sie setzte zu gehen an, in Richtung dieser Frau, als sie plötzlich zwei sanfte, wenn auch bestimmte Hände an ihren Hüften spürte. Jemand hob sie hoch und setzte sie unvermittelt in die noch offenen Zugtür. „Mädchen, Mädchen,"sprach eine sanfte Frauenstimme leicht anklagend, „ der Zug fährt und du läufst hier immer noch rum. Du hättest beinahe die Abfahrt verpasst und das auf deiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Viel Spaß dort, Mädchen!"Hitomi drehte sich um und suchte dabei nach passenden Worten, um dieser Frau zu erklären, dass sie nicht vorhatte nach „Hogwarts" mitzufahren. Doch genau in dem Moment, als sie wieder aus dem Zug springen wollte, schloss sich die Tür und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Mädchen wollte nicht wahrhaben, was soeben geschehen war und schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen das Glasfenster. „Nein!", schrie sie, wenn auch nur leise, „Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!" Doch alles was sie tun konnte, war auf den Bahnsteig und auf die vielen Menschen zu blicken und zu beobachten, wie diese immer schneller immer kleiner wurden, um schlussendlich vollends vor ihren Augen zu verschwinden. Hitomi war gefangen in diesem Zug und musste sich wohl oder übel ihrem Schicksal stellen. Sie ließ resignieren die Arme sinken und sank auf den Boden. Dort blieb sie sitzen, an eine Wand gelehnt und darauf wartend, dass jemand vorbeikommen würde der bereit war, ihr Antworten auf ihre unzähligen Fragen zu geben. 


	2. Die andere Welt

Nachträglicher Disclaimer: Alles das, was ihr aus den Harry Potter Büchern kennt,  
gehört nicht mir, sondern ausnahmslos J.K. Rowling. Hitomi und Co beanspruche ich allerdings für mich...  
  
Zur Story: Ein Mädchen reist ungewollt nach Hogwarts und erfährt dort, wer es wirklich ist.  
  
(Im Laufe dieses Kapitels wird sich ohnehin herausstellen, wann diese Fanfiction stattfindet, doch ich will es euch gleich verraten: Zu Harrys Schulanfang in Hogwarts)  
  
2.Kapitel: Die andere Welt  
  
Hitomi kam es so vor, als wäre sie schon seit Stunden unterwegs, wahrscheinlich entsprach dies auch der Wahrheit. Ihr Rücken schmerzte, aufgrund ihrer unangenehmen Sitzhaltung und dieser seltsame Zug machte noch immer keine Anstalten, endlich stehen zu bleiben. Bisher war niemand vorbeigekommen, den Hitomi hätte fragen können, wohin denn die Reise ging. Und so hatte das Mädchen viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken. Sie fragte sich, was ihre Familie wohl gerade unternahm um sie wiederzufinden. Ob man ihren Schwestern die Sache mit der Backsteinmauer abkaufen würde? Doch langsam, aber sicher wurde Hitomi langweilig, dazu kam noch, dass sie mittlerweile großen Hunger hatte. Irgendwo in diesem Zug musste man sich doch etwas zu Essen kaufen können, oder? Sie beschloss, sich auf die Suche nach Essbarem zu machen. Ihren knurrenden Magen verfluchend stand sie auf und schritt auf die Wagontür zu, doch gerade als sie sie öffnen wollte, wurde diese heftig von der anderen Seite aufgerissen. Vor ihr stand ein Junge, nicht größer als sie selbst, der das Mädchen mit einer Mischung aus Überheblichkeit und Arroganz und ansah. Hitomi wusste nicht genau, ob sie diesen strohblonden Jungen ansprechen sollte, doch dies erübrigte sich rasch, als zwei stämmige Jungs, die den Blonden um mindestens einen Kopf überragten, an dessen Seite traten und Hitomi abschätzig anklotzten. Sie hatte keine Lust, mit solchen „Bären"zu sprechen und um ehrlich zu sein, schien dieser blonde Junge ohnehin nicht besonders erpicht darauf zu sein, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Und so trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und sah den dreien nach, wie sie im nächsten Zugwagon verschwanden. Hitomi betrat daraufhin ebenfalls den nächsten Wagon, jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
Dort fiel ihr erster Blick auf eine rundliche Frau, die einen Speisewagen vor sich herschob und offensichtlich Süßigkeiten an die Schüler in den Abteilen verkaufte. Hitomi kramte nach ein paar Geldstücken in ihrem Rucksack und trat näher an den Speisewagen heran, um sehen zu können, was verkauft wurde. Doch wohin sie auch schaute, lag da nichts was sie kannte, oder wenigstens zu kennen glaubte. Sie hatte weder eine Ahnung was „Berty Bott' s Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung"waren, noch sagte ihr der Begriff „Schokofrösche"etwas. Trotzdem hatte sich in ihr eine gewisse Neugierde geweckt und so nahm sie sich von beinahe allem etwas. Ihr war klar, dass sie das nicht alles auf einmal würde essen können - so groß war ihr Hunger nun auch wieder nicht - doch fiel es ihr einfach zu schwer, sich für nur eines dieser interessanten Schleckerein zu entscheiden. Nachdem das Zeug in ihrem Rucksack verstaut war, wollte Hitomi zahlen und da sie nicht genau wusste, wie viel sie der Frau nun schuldig war, streckte sie dieser ihr gesamtes Geld hin. Doch anstatt das Geld an sich zu nehmen, starrte diese nur ungläubig auf die Pfundstücke, überlegte kurz und lächelte dann belustigt. „So, so, du willst mich also mit Muggelgeld bezahlen?"Sie blickte Hitomi fragend an. Diese jedoch hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die gute Frau sprach. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was denn daran so abwegig war, die Süßigkeiten zu bezahlen. Schweigend standen sich das Mädchen und die Frau gegenüber. So lange, bis Letztere das peinliche Schweigen brach: „Hast du etwa kein normales Geld? Hör zu, ich kann ja verstehen, dass es für jeden muggelgeborenen Neuankömmling schwer sein muss, sich an unsere Welt zu gewöhnen, doch wird es sicher nicht leichter für dich, wenn du dich weigerst mit unserem Geld zu bezahlen. Ich schlage vor, du tauschst das Muggelgeld so bald wie möglich in Gringotts um."Sie blickte das Mädchen mit freundlichen Augen an, doch wenn sie von dieser eine zustimmende Reaktion erwartet hatte, so wurde sie nun leider mit einem weiteren verständnislosen Blick enttäuscht. Hitomi hatte nämlich bislang nur „Bahnhof"verstanden und wunderte sich mittlerweile immer mehr darüber, dass hier das Wort „Muggel"offenbar zum gängigen Wortschatz gehörte. Was dieses Wort nun tatsächlich bedeutete und warum sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, es von irgendwoher zu kennen, konnte sie sich nun wirklich nicht erklären. Außerdem bereiteten ihr die Bemerkungen „normales Geld"und „unsere Welt"Kopfzerbrechen. Sie hielt doch schließlich kein unechtes Geld in der Hand, weshalb die Frau dies nicht zu bemerken schien, war ihr nicht ganz klar. Wo war sie hier bloß gelandet? Vielleicht tatsächlich in Guadalajara? Die Stimme der Verkäuferin drang an ihr Ohr und je wurde ihr bewusst, in welch peinlicher Situation sie sich befand. „Hast du nun normales Geld, oder nicht?" „Nein", etwas Besseres fiel dem Mädchen im Augenblick nicht ein. „Also, dann zeig mal her was du da hast."Sie nahm Hitomis Geld an sich und begutachtete es. Nach einer genauen Inspizierung der Münzen nahm sie sich drei davon und gab den Rest zurück an Hitomi. „Du musst wissen, dass ich normalerweise solches Geld nicht annehme, Hhhrg", sie stieß einen theatralisch langen und gequälten Seufzer aus, dabei sah sie ihr Gegenüber eindringlich an, „doch für dich mach ich heute eine Ausnahme, Kleines." Zwinkernd schob sie ihren Speisewagen an der zur Salzsäule erstarrten Hitomi vorbei und öffnete ein paar Schritte weiter das nächste Abteil, um den sich darin befindenden Schülern ihre Waren anzupreisen. Nur langsam löste Hitomi sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und drehte sich nachdenklich um. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie verwirrt und zugleich sehr neugierig gemacht. Doch bevor sie jegliche Art der Nachforschung anstellen würde, wollte sie erst ihren Hunger stillen.  
  
Ein seltsamer Anblick musste sich wohl jedem bieten, der zufälligerweise an Hitomi vorbeikam. Diese stand spuckend und leise fluchend an einem der geöffneten Wagonfester und lehnte sich hinaus. Der Ekel stand ihr überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tatsächlich hatte sie gerade eine der farbigen „Berty Bott's Bohnen"gekostet und kurz darauf einen üblen Brechreiz bekommen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass diese oliv- kacke- braune Bohne, die sie sich zuvor noch voller Zuversicht und mit der Vorstellung von Schokoladengeschmack in den Mund geschoben hatte, den unverwechselbaren Geschmack von Shrimps beinhaltet hatte. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, war sie nun mal beinahe allergisch gegen dieses Kleintier. Jeder wusste, sie würde alles essen, nur um nicht Shrimps zu sich nehmen zu müssen. Blasser als sonst und immer noch prustend - um diesen „widerlichen" Geschmack endlich loszuwerden – lehnte Hitomi sich schließlich gegen die graue Tür. Sie ärgerte sich über diese dummen Bohnen. Wie sollte sie bitte ahnen, dass hier Süßigkeiten nicht gleich Süßigkeiten bedeuteten und man doch allen Ernstes auf scheinbar unschuldige Bohnen mit Shrimpgeschmack stoßen konnte? Doch jetzt wollte sie es genauer wissen. Es konnte doch nicht alles nach Shrimps schmecken. Und so ergriff sie eine weitere Bohne aus der Packung und nahm diese schnell in den Mund. Zu ihrer Verwunderung, schmeckte diese keinesfalls nach Meeresbewohnern. Es war offenbar Vanille. Und auch die darauf folgenden waren weder salzig, noch sauer, noch bitter, sondern genau so wie sich Hitomi sich das vorgestellt hatte, nämlich süß. Vergessen war das „Shrimperlebnis", nachdem sie die restlichen Bohnen verputzt und den Kesselkuchen genüsslich verzehrt hatte. Ihr Hunger war somit gestillt.  
  
Jetzt, da sie sich nicht mehr um das Wohlergehen ihres Magens kümmern musste, wollte sie sich etwas Zeit nehmen, um sich genauer umzusehen. Doch gerade, als sie sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Wagon machen wollte, merkte sie, wie der Zug sich verlangsamte. Sie vernahm ein nach und nach anschwellendes Stimmengewirr, ausgehend von den unzähligen Schülern, die sich in diesem Zug befinden mussten und ihr war klar, dass sie wohl in Kürze an dem ihr unbekannten Ziel ankommen würden. Gespannt und leicht nervös stand das Mädchen da und blickte zum Fenster raus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon dunkel draußen war. Deutlich konnte sie die Anspannung fühlen, die sich mittlerweile im Zug breitgemacht hatte. Die ersten Schüler wuselten bereits auf den Gängen umher, sie schienen in freudiger Erwartung zu sein. Jedoch bemerkte niemand von ihnen das kleine Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren, dass einsam und mit ausdrucksloser Miene, an eine Zugwand gedrängt, dastand.  
  
Der Zug hatte angehalten. Eine nicht enden wollende Schülerschar strömte aus den geöffneten Wagontüren und bewegte sich vorwärts in die Richtung pferdeloser Kutschen. Mitten unter ihnen befand sich auch Hitomi. Das Mädchen ließ sich nahezu mitschleifen, es herrschte ein unglaubliches Gedränge und sie hatte das Gefühl hier absolut fehl am Platz zu sein. Sie war schließlich die einzige der etwa tausend Schülern, die keinen schwarzen Umhang trug. Sie hatte weder eine Schuluniform, noch eine Ahnung davon, wohin sie zu gehen hatte. Und so nahm sie sich vor, dem nächstbesten Erwachsenen, dem sie begegnen würde von ihrer schier unglaublichen Geschichte zu berichten und hoffte, dass dieser kompetent genug sein würde, um ihr auch tatsächlich helfen zu können.  
  
Eine laute Stimme, die seltsamerweise an ein Donnergrollen erinnerte, zog Hitomis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Einige Meter vor ihr stand der wohl größte Mann, den sie in ihrem zehnjährigen Leben je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er musst etwa dreimal, nein viermal so groß sein wie sie. Ein schwarzer Bart bedeckte sein Gesicht zur Hälfte und wenn Hitomi nicht seine warmherzige Stimme vernommen hätte, wäre sie wohl nicht besonders erpicht darauf gewesen, auf ihn zuzugehen. „Erstklässler zu mir bitte...!", forderte er stetig, und da Hitomi sich eher zu den Erstklässlern als zu irgendjemanden sonst dazugehörig fühlte, nahm sie seine Aufforderung an und begab sich gemeinsam mit den vielen Neulingen zu diesem „Riesen". Allerdings beschloss sie, den Vorsatz vom erstbesten Erwachsenen, den sie ansprechen wollte, vorerst zu missachten.  
  
Der Mann führte nun die versammelte Schulanfängerschar an das Ufer eines ruhigen Sees. Dort angekommen deutete er auf die unzähligen Boote, die sanft im Wasser schaukelten. Trotz der Dunkelheit, konnte Hitomi staunend in der Ferne den riesenhaft majestätischen Umriss eines Schlosses erkennen. Dieses befand sie auf einem Hügel und vereinzelt drang Licht aus einem der Schlossfenster. Sie wurde gemeinsam mit den anderen dazu aufgefordert, Platz in einem der zig Boote zu nehmen. Als sich endlich alle Schüler auf diesen befanden, setzten sie sich, wie von Zauberhand, von selbst in Bewegung. Denn wohin Hitomi auch sah, nichts deutete darauf hin, das irgendjemand diese Boote auch nur berührte, geschweige denn sie antrieb. Viel interessanter jedoch, waren im Moment die Schüler, die sich um sie herum befanden. Sie erkannte den rothaarigen Jungen, den sie am Bahnhof, vor unvorstellbar vielen Stunden zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wieder. Neben ihm saß der schwarzhaarige Junge. Er schien unheimlich begeistert und aufgeregt zu sein. In einem weiteren Boot entdeckte sie den Blonden und seine zwei Kumpels. Hitomi selbst, befand sich mit drei nervös zitternden Mädchen in einem Boot. Doch auch diese, schienen bisher nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Hitomi nicht hierher gehörte. Das Mädchen überlegte, wie alt die Schulanfänger wohl waren. Sie schätzte sie auf etwa zehn, elf Jahre ein. Die meisten sahen nicht älter aus als sie, mit ein paar Ausnahmen vielleicht... Sie schielte unbewegt in Richtung der zwei „Bären", die den blonden Jungen flankierten. Hitomi fröstelte und sie musste sich unweigerlich schütteln. Ihre Sitznachbarin, ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Locken, wurde daraufhin auf sie aufmerksam und sah sie missbilligend an. „Warum hast du nicht die Schuluniform an? Und dieser Rucksack", ihre Augen wanderten über Hitomis roten Rucksack, während sie dieser leise und ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen zuraunte, „der ist ja schrecklich. Du hättest ihn doch im Zug lassen können. Wusstest du nicht, dass die Hauselfen das Gepäck in unsere Zimmer bringen?" Hitomi sah das Mädchen schweigend an und fragte sich im Geheimen, ob diese vielleicht nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war. Diese ganze Reise kam ihr ohnehin schon mehr als seltsam vor und jetzt sprach ihr Gegenüber auch noch von Hauselfen - ganz so, als wäre das, das Normalste der Welt – ihrer Welt. Sie kam auf den Schluss, dass sie entweder mit dem Eintauchen in die Backsteinmauer tatsächlich in einer fremden Welt gelandet war, oder sie missverstand einfach nur alles und jeden hier. Hitomi beschloss, nicht auf die Fragen ihrer Sitznachbarin einzugehen und wandte ihren Blick stattdessen gen Himmel. Eine sternenklare Nacht erstreckte sich über ihr und das Zentrum des Sternenhimmels bildete zweifellos der sichelförmige Mond, welcher sein ungewöhnlich helles Licht herab zur Erde schickte und somit das Gesicht eines jeden schaurig beleuchtete.  
  
Die Boote hatten ihr Ziel erreicht, sie ließen die Schüler am Ufer der Hügels, der das Schloss trug aussteigen und verschwanden daraufhin lautlos wieder in der Dunkelheit des Sees. Hitomi stand dicht an die Schüler gedrängt da, von einem Bein aufs andere steigend. Das Schloss wirkte jetzt, da sie nur mehr wenige hundert Meter davon entfernt war, noch viel größer und würdevoller als vorhin. Langsam aber sicher, spürte Hitomi, welch ungeheuer große Kraft von diesem Bauwerk ausging. Überhaupt schien dieser gesamte Ort..... „magisch"zu sein. Sie fragte sich, wie sie auf magisch gekommen war, doch konnte sie beim besten Willen keine bessere Beschreibung für dieses Gefühl, das sie hier empfand, finden.  
  
Nur langsam bewegte sich die Schülerschar auf das Schloss zu. Sie überquerten einen riesigen, vom Mond erhellten Park und Hitomi, die sich inmitten der rund hundert Mädchen und Jungen befand, staunte nicht schlecht, bei dem Anblick dieses wunderschönen Ortes. Sie hätte ihn gerne auch bei Tag gesehen, doch war er wahrscheinlich bei Nacht ohnehin viel faszinierender und außerdem hatte sie nicht vor, länger als nötig hier zubleiben. Nicht lange, und Hitomi stand direkt vor dem riesenhaften Schlosstor, das ihr irgendwie den Eindruck vermittelte winzigklein zu sein. Sie merkte, wie ein leises, aufgeregtes Flüstern durch die Menge ging und die Spannung stieg, sowohl bei den Neuankömmlingen, als auch bei Hitomi... 


	3. Die Erkenntnis

Hitomi  
3.Kapitel: Die Erkenntnis  
  
Der Anblick der Eingangshalle übertraf alles, was Hitomi bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Staunend über deren überwältigenden Größe und Pracht, schritt sie an hohen verschnörkelten Säulen, mittelalterlichen Ritterrüstungen und großen Gemälden, die zu Hunderten an den Wänden hingen vorbei und stieg mit den anderen Erstklässlern die weitläufige Marmortreppe empor. Oben angekommen, vernahm das Mädchen die forsche Stimme einer älteren bebrillten Frau mit schwarzer Robe und spitzem Hut. „Zu mir, bitte!"Die Frau ließ ihren Blick über die Neuankömmlinge wandern - es schien, als wolle sie diese zählen. Doch dann erhob sich ihr Haupt und sie sah auffordernd ihre neuen Schüler an, als sie zu sprechen begann. Schon jetzt, würde sie diesen mit ihrer vollen Autorität gegenübertreten, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass man sie nicht so leicht an der Nase herumführen konnte. Tatsächlich verstummte augenblicklich das aufgeregte Gemurmel der vielen Erstklässler und sie blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. Hitomi jedoch, hörte nur halb zu. Sie war zu sehr mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob sie diese Frau nun ansprechen sollte, oder nicht. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür und nahm sich vor, auf diese zuzugehen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dafür bieten sollte. Mit hängenden Schultern und leicht geneigtem Kopf stand Hitomi da. Sie kam sich irgendwie schlecht vor, denn eigentlich durfte sie gar nicht hier sein. Die Tatsache, dass sie einfach so mitgereist war, ohne sich an jemanden zu wenden, dass sie sich jetzt und hier in diesem Schloss befand und dass jeder sie für eine Schülerin von „Hogwarts"hielt, bereitete ihr Schuldgefühle. Um sie herum standen ungefähr gleichaltrige Menschen, die irgendetwas zu verbinden schien, doch sosehr Hitomi sich auch wünschte zu ihnen zu gehören, wusste sie doch, dass dem nicht so war. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich aufgrund ihrer dunklen Kleidung im ersten Moment nicht allzu sehr von ihnen unterschied, doch sie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, schon längst entlarvt worden zu sein. Entlarvt von den Hunderten von Schülern, die sich um sie scharrten und von dieser erwachsenen Frau, die nur wenige Meter vor ihr stand und zu ihnen sprach. Als die Lehrerin, denn eine solche war sie offensichtlich, ihre Rede beendet hatte, konnte Hitomi sich an kein einziges Wort davon mehr erinnern. Sie hatte gar nicht erst versucht zuzuhören, denn das Gesagte war sicher nicht für sie, einer Fremden, bestimmt gewesen.  
  
Die Menge setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung, auf eine riesige Tür zu, die allerdings nicht so groß war wie das Schlosstor. Als Hitomi dies realisierte, fing sie an, sich an den schwätzenden Schülern vorbeizudrängen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, wenn man bedenkt, dass niemand Anstalten machte, sie vorbeizulassen. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Das Mädchen musste die Lehrerin erreichen, noch bevor diese durch die Tür schritt, denn sie wusste: Hinter dieser Tür befand sich der Speisesaal, in welchem sich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt nicht nur die gesamte Schüler-, sondern auch die gesamte Lehrerschaft befand. Und das Letzte, was sie wollte, war Aufsehen erregen.  
  
Hitomi stieß viele der ihr im Weg stehenden Personen zur Seite. Sie konnte deutlich verärgertes Geschimpfe hinter ihrem Rücken hören, doch sie ließ sich nicht davon beirren und rannte so schnell sie konnte, in der Hoffnung, die Frau noch einzuholen. Mit einem Satz, sprang sie vor die offensichtlich im ersten Moment sehr erschrockene Lehrerin und blieb keuchend und zerknirscht vor ihr stehen. Nach Atem ringend, suchte sie daraufhin, nach den passenden Worten für eine Erklärung ihrerseits, doch schien eine solche keineswegs mehr nötig zu sein. Erstaunt, ahnend und beruhigend zugleich sah die Lehrerin auf das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit dem knallroten Rucksack hernieder, deutete ihr einen kurzen Moment zu warten und wandte sich kurz darauf zu den Erstklässlern um. Diese waren, durch diesen fragwürdigen Vorfall verwirrt, verstummt, um schweigend das Geschehen, das sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielte, zu beobachten. Die Lehrerin forderte sie auf, sich alleine in die „große Halle"zu begeben. Sie erklärte ihnen, dass sie nachkommen würde, doch vorher müsse sie noch eine winzige Sache mit dem Direktor besprechen. Dabei sah sie kurz zu Hitomi und ließ ein kaum merkliches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen. Die Schüler gingen, wie ihnen geheißen wurde, alleine in die große Halle. Zurück blieben die schwarzgekleidete Frau und Hitomi, welche etwas beschämt zu Boden blickte. Das Mädchen fragte sich, was wohl mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie man sie behandeln würde, doch schien diese Frau ihr nicht böse gesinnt zu sein. Tatsächlich hatte sie in Hitomi das Gefühl geweckt, nicht etwa unerwünscht, sondern im Gegenteil, beinahe erwartet worden zu sein. Dieses Gefühl verwirrte sie und ließ sie zugleich erleichtert aufatmen. Keine Minute war vergangen, als sich die Speisesaaltür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und ein großer, alter Mann in ihr zum Vorschein kam. Dieser Mann blickte Hitomi freundlich, durch halbmondförmige Brillengläser, aus unergründlich blauen, gütigen Augen heraus an und seine, von einem unheimlich langen, weißen Bart umrahmten Lippen, umspielte ein vergnügtes Lächeln. Augenzwinkernd legte er dem mittlerweile wieder gefassten Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie beruhigend an. „Hitomi?" Das Mädchen blickte den Mann, der offenbar der vorhin erwähnte Direktor dieser Schule war, erstaunt an. Woher kannte er bloß ihren Namen? Sie war sichtlich zu erschrocken, um antworten zu können und so setzte dieser fort: „Hitomi, es freut mich, dass du hier her gefunden hast, auch wenn es für dich, ganz klar, ein Jahr zu früh ist,..." Hitomi, die null Ahnung hatte, wovon der Mann sprach, blinzelte verwirrt. Doch wurde ihr gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit geboten, Fragen zu stellen. Denn freundlich lächelnd und belustigt, wobei Hitomi sich nicht ganz erklären konnte, was denn nun an ihrer Situation so erheiternd sein sollte, fuhr er fort: „...und ich sehe, es bedarf einer baldigen, wenn auch vorzeitigen Aufklärung. Unter normalen Umständen, hättest du das, was ich dir gleich sagen werde, erst kurz vor deinem elften Geburtstag erfahren, doch da dies keineswegs als normaler Umstand bezeichnet werden kann, werde ich dir jetzt alles, was momentan wichtig für dich ist, erklären. Und wenn es im ersten Moment auch nur schwer nachvollziehbar für dich sein wird, wirst du letztendlich doch diese Stimme in dir wahrnehmen, die dir sagt, dass alle Zufälle und seltsamen Ereignisse in deinem Leben, die dich so häufig ereilt haben, im Grunde klare Vorfälle waren, die dir dein Leben lang die Gewissheit gaben, anders zu sein und dich ahnen ließen, was eines Tages auf dich zukommen würde... Hitomi, ich denke du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, wenn ich dir sage, dass du anders bist als deine Schwestern..." Und Dumbledore, wie er sich dem erstaunt lauschenden Mädchen vorgestellt hatte, begann ihr zu erklären, was es mit Allem, was sie heute erlebt und gesehen hatte, auf sich hatte. Angefangen mit der verschlingenden Backsteinmauer, bis hin zu Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und Hitomi erfuhr, was sie im Grunde ihres Wesens wirklich war ... eine Hexe.  
  
Nachdem der Schuldirektor geendet hatte, wurde es still um Hitomi. Sie war noch zu geschockt, von den soeben erhaltenen Offenbarungen, dass sie kein einziges Wort hervorbrachte. Von Dumbledore und Ms. McConagall erntete sie daraufhin verständnisvolle Blicke. Das Mädchen konnte nicht sagen, ob das die Antworten auf ihre unzähligen Fragen gewesen waren, die sie erwartet hatte. Doch ganz gleich, was sie erwartet hatte, sie wusste, dass keine Antworten sie ebenso glücklich gemacht hätten, wie diese. So schwer es ihr auch viel, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass sie eine leibhaftige Hexe war, so heiter stimmte sie doch der Gedanke, sodass sich für sie ab jetzt, ihr bislang ereignisloses Leben für immer verändern würde. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie ihre Schwestern und ihre Eltern auf diese Nachricht reagieren würden und musste unweigerlich lächeln, als vor ihrem inneren Auge vier ungläubig starrende Gesichter erschienen.  
  
Dumbledore lud Hitomi nach ihrem gemeinsamen Gespräch ein, bei der diesjährigen Auswahl zuzusehen und anschließend am Festessen teilzunehmen, Das Mädchen nahm diese Einladung dankend an und spätestens, als sich die riesigen Haustische wie von selbst mit den herrlichsten Speisen deckten, waren alle Zweifel Hitomis an der Existenz der Zaubererwelt verschwunden. Hitomi wusste, dass auch sie diese Schule besuchen würde. In einem Jahr, diese Zeitspanne kam ihr unendlich lange vor, würde auch sie in eines der vier Schulhäuser von Hogwarts eingeteilt werden. Wenn sie daran dachte, machte ihr Herz vor Freude einen Luftsprung. Doch bis es soweit war, musste das Mädchen noch zur Muggelschule gehen.  
  
Man brachte Hitomi noch in der selben Nacht zurück zu ihren Eltern. Ihre Familie war überglücklich, sie wiederzusehen. Die Reaktion der vier fiel außerdem genau so aus, wie erwartet. Der anfängliche Schock und der Unglaube wandelte sich jedoch rasch zu großem Stolz, über die Tochter, die plötzlich eine Hexe war....  
  
The End  
  
Anmerkung: Also, das war's mit dieser Fanfiction und obwohl ich nun keinen mehr mit „Nicht- Weiterschreiben- Ohne- Reviews"erpressen kann, würde ich mich trotzdem riesig über ein paar Kritiken eurerseits freuen. Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass sie positiv sind...  
Danke 


End file.
